


written on paper (carved in my heart)

by 214jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Riddles, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214jae/pseuds/214jae
Summary: An oath made by two but is seen as one, a commemoration of hearts that won't break them apart.





	written on paper (carved in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this seemed sweet n romantic in my head but it all went wrong when i wrote it lol

Lee Taeyong has always been what he's called; beautiful, inexplicable, a dream come true, a feast to the eyes. So it's not a surprise that he's been receiving gifts from anonymous admirers for so long now, it had started as sweet candies back when he was in kindergarten, where his playmates will blatantly hand him a strawberry flavored lolly and tell him that they like him. Sweet, little Taeyong will gladly accept them, flashing an adorably crooked teeth as he thanks them.

Thank you for the lolly, thank you for liking me, he'd say.

It started to change during his high school years when he and the campus are finally aware and sure about his sexuality, the presents came in various ways, either placed inside his locker or on top of his desk. But his best friend slash boyfriend, Jaehyun, has never been afraid to show his distaste about it.

If you ask the two of them about the happiest days of their lives it would be when they first met, baby fats evident on their cheeks and endearing, tiny hands intertwined together, or perhaps they'll say it's the day they found out they have eyes only for one another. Taeyong would always laugh at the face Jaehyun makes whenever the former would read the love letters his secret admirers slip inside his locker, or when Taeyong would happily munch on a chocolate bar he found on his seat.

College came and so did Taeyong's new admirers, Taeyong doesn't understand why they never stopped although it's been proven and tested that his heart already belongs to a certain dimpled boy. The cards don't pique his interest anymore, but he'd never find himself apathetic towards the sweets that come along with it.

"Oh, come on." Taeyong mutters as he eyes another letter and a pack of tooth-rotting candies placed neatly on his desk. He could hear Jaehyun snarling as he takes his seat, his boyfriend taking the seat beside him.

"Will they ever stop? This is getting tiring, Yong. I feel like I always have an unknown competition." Jaehyun whines, eyes watching Taeyong intently as the other picks up a sky blue envelope, the texture thick and smooth to the fingers.

"You're not competing with anyone for my heart, Jae." He says, eyes not leaving the material. He takes out a card of the same color, mouthing the words written on the paper, face contorting into confusion.

"Why? What's wrong? Did they say anything about liking how you smile again?"

"No, baby." Taeyong shakes his head. "They didn't."

"Look." Taeyong hands him the card. Jaehyun scans the poem beautifully written on the paper, orbs bulging at the sudden change because usually Taeyong's letters would only consist of how much they like the other's smile, or asking them out on a date though they not once showed themselves to the recipient of their letters. So this is a surprise, because they seem really eager for Taeyong's attention and they seem new, perhaps a transfer student to their university who's intrigued by the sharp visuals of Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun frowns, handing back the card to his boyfriend. It's already difficult with the other admirers, what more with a new and better one?

Taeyong smiles, hand reaching out to pinch the other's cheeks. He coos as Jaehyun playfully glares at him with his pair of black, "aw, Jaehyunie, I only love you. You know that, right, hm?"

A wide smile forms on Jaehyun's lips, crates evident on either side of his cheeks. Taeyong's hand falls to his desk, intently looking around the room just to see that other students still have yet to enter the room. He quickly leans in, his lips creating a quiet sound against Jaehyun's bouncy cheek, eliciting a smile from the other.

"Love you, only you."

-

It's been two weeks since Taeyong's new admirer came. So far there are only two poems, it seems they'll only come by once a week. Lounging at their dorm at the moment are Jaehyun and Taeyong, since their first classes don't start until about thirty minutes and they'd rather spend their free time together instead of roaming around.

"Hey, Jae, did you see—" Taeyong stops halfway into rummaging through the drawer when he spots a pack of multicoloured papers and envelopes.

"See what, Yong?" Jaehyun speaks from his bed, eyes trained on his phone. "No, it's alright, I found it." He grabs his charger laying on top of the pack, not wanting to mind what it's for and why it's there.

Jaehyun gets off the bed, grabbing a wool coat from their hanger. He pecks Taeyong on the cheek, saying he has to go somewhere else and that they should just meet during their break.

-

There's another letter on his usual seat when he enters the lecture hall, he chuckles, too bad Jaehyun isn't in the same class as him. He wouldn't be able to see his baby frown over an unnamed admirer. Taeyong places his bag in front of him as he sits, taking a salmon-pink card from an envelope of the same color, hesitancy washing over him as he reads through a very, very sketchy poem.

-

It's their lunch break and as usually promised, the couple spends it together. Taeyong stretches his arm over the table, sliding the same pink envelope he found earlier. Surprise colors Jaehyun for a moment as he stops chewing halfway, settling for a frown when he realizes it's another letter from Taeyong's new admirer.

"Can you read it yourself? It's starting to creep me out." Taeyong requests, worry etched on his face as he watches Jaehyun bring out the card from its envelope.

"It's... starting to sound like a—"

"A riddle." Taeyong interrupts, chills running through his spine. The first poem was sweet and nice, it conveyed his admirer's emotions for him and though the last line confused Taeyong, he let it slip to the back of his mind. The second poem which he didn't show to Jaehyun was placed in a yellow envelope, and somehow Taeyong was smart enough to search what the colors symbolize. He's starting to think that maybe this admirer of his was a stalker because his words are too detailed and no one would know him like that, the way Jaehyun has him memorized.

Jaehyun clenches his jaw as he grips tightly on the letter, almost crumpling it angrily. "Did you keep the other poem?" Poem, poem, because he doesn't know that there's another that came before the one he's currently holding. Taeyong's heart pounds loudly in his chest, should he tell Jaehyun?

"Yes, yes." He nods. "I kept it." The frown on Jaehyun's face vanishes, replacing it with a sigh of relief. "Good, we'll report this to the student council. I'm not always with you so I won't be able to protect you if this admirer turns out to be sick in the head. But be careful, okay? I still have to marry you."

A blush surfaces on Taeyong's face, flushing his face again like how it used to when Jaehyun would smoothly sway him with his words. He waves his hand dismissively, holding back the huge grin on his face as Jaehyun laughs at him.

"Cute." He compliments.

-

Jaehyun and Taeyong are huddled on the bed on a lazy Sunday night, watching a Netflix series on their laptop nestled on top of their thick, warm duvet. The poems stopped coming and the couple is more than relieved, Jaehyun thought it wasn't necessary to bring it to the council's attention anymore because the admirer already stopped. Jaehyun found out about the second poem too but instead of getting mad like what Taeyong expected, they just compromised to tell each other everything. Especially if it concerns their safety, because like what Jaehyun would usually say, they wouldn't be able to get married happily if one of them were to be in danger.

So cheesy, heartwarming, even though Taeyong wouldn't bring it into the open.

A knock arises from their door, prompting Jaehyun to pause the film and for Taeyong to hop off the bed to see who's outside at this ungodly hour. When he opens the door, he's surprised to see nothing but an empty, quiet hall. He's in the middle of closing the door again when his gaze drops, a clean white envelope placed by the doorway.

"What's wrong?" He hears Jaehyun say. Taeyong bends to pick up the envelope, proceeding to close the door and join Jaehyun in bed again. They share a look, knowing it's another letter from Taeyong's creepy ass faceless admirer. Jaehyun sits up, placing the laptop beside him.

As Taeyong reads through the letter, Jaehyun extends his hand to the nightstand where they both agreed to lock the letters up.

They stare at the letters one by one, heart thrumming against their ribcage.

It's still so bizarre and alarming, none of his admirers have never been this peculiar before. He'd appreciate it if they were simple love poems, delivering the unknown's attraction to him, but the poems seem as if... they're obsessed with him. Like this person knew each part of his being, as if this admirer turned stalker of his knows him from head to toe.

Taeyong brings the blue letter to his face, reading every word again in order for all of this to make sense.

_"With you it's almost hard to breathe,_   
_It's almost as if I can't live._   
_Likewise are your feelings for me,_   
_Lingering lips pressed against my cheek."_

Jaehyun hears Taeyong gulp, pair of blacks shaking, so he takes matters into his own hands and reads the rest of the letters.

_"You with the kind heart, the one I love the most_   
_Our love is blooming, I'd never hesitate to boast_   
_Under your gorgeous smile, an even more beautiful person lied beneath."_

"Okay." Jaehyun chuckles. "But I strongly agree with this one, especially the beautiful person part."

Taeyong glares at him, tight-lipped as he stares at his boyfriend in disbelief. This could be a stalker, this could mean harm, why is Jaehyun not the least bit afraid like Taeyong is? Jaehyun flashes him a look of defeat before grabbing the pink envelope to read, afraid to pull at Taeyong's strings.

 _"Most likely you're confused by now_  
 _Are you close to me, do you question this?_  
 _Running through your head for miles for days_  
 _Raking are my hands on you all this time_  
 _You're bewildered, do you know who I am?_ "

Jaehyun scowls. "Raking are my hands? Who the fuck is this person? Me?" He points to himself funnily, waiting for a reaction from his boyfriend, a laugh, specifically, just to lighten up the mood. But Taeyong stays gaping on the envelopes. Jaehyun sighs, grabbing the white envelope along with Taeyong, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he reads the last poem.

_"Many people are asking for your heart_   
_Everyday, they're aware it's only me on your sight."_

"Hey, baby." Taeyong doesn't respond. "Can you try reading the first letters and form a question?" The other still doesn't speak, lips zipped tightly as his eyes inspect all four poems.

"Will... you..." Taeyong mumbles, tears forming in his eyes. "J—Jae... Jae," he turns to Jaehyun who's smiling profoundly, dimples deep, eyes shining. "Jaehyun, they're being delusional!" The smile on Jaehyun's lips fades away.

At this point, snot has already formed on Taeyong's philtrum as he cries his eyes out, nose and eyes red as he leans in to hug Jaehyun's warm body. "Jae, baby, they're delusional. Please, let's bring this to the cops, I'm scared."

Jaehyun could only let out a chuckle, a puff of breath hitting the side of Taeyong's head as he smooths his hand over it. "No, baby, no."

"What do you mean no! They're obviously obsessed with me, I'm scared!"

"No, it's not like that."

"You're crazy!" Taeyong sobs as he nuzzles his head more on Jaehyun's neck, snot oozing against the other's skin. His hands fist on Jaehyun's shirt as if he's afraid to let him go.

"Of course, of course, I'm crazy. Only for you though, that's why I'm asking you to marry me."

Taeyong stops sobbing, "what?"

He pulls back, seeing Jaehyun smiling down at him again, displaying love and affection through his glistening eyes. "I'm that admirer, baby. I'm sorry for scaring you." He laughs, basically saying that he's not really sorry for scaring the love of his life. He admits his way of proposing wasn't really ideal, especially for someone as sensitive as his boyfriend.

The paws that used to fist on Jaehyun's shirt are now punching him deadly on the chest, arms, anywhere Taeyong will take him. He couldn't believe Jaehyun for pulling a proposal like this.

"You're insane! You fucking scared me! I thought someone was obsessing over me. You're sick in the head, Jung Jaehyun!" He wails, hitting Jaehyun's chest along with every sentence, not minding the sweet annoying smile planted on Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun grabs a hold of his wrists, stopping him from jabbing again.

"You haven't answered me yet, baby." An intense pair of eyes bores into Jaehyun's as he waits for an answer.

"You're fucking absurd, Jung Jaehyun. You could've just asked me, when's the date? Obviously not this year because we don't even have a stable job yet."

Jaehyun giggles, squeezing the other's face between his hands as he crashes their lips together.

"Okay, but who helped you pull all these stunts? Who put the blue envelope on my desk that day? Who knocked?"

"Why? So you'll use my ways when you want to propose to someone?"

"Maybe, can I pull it off though? I'm not a great actor and poet like you."

Taeyong simpers, cheekily, whites on display. Jaehyun still remembers meeting him at a young age, when chubby, little Jaehyun handed his playmate Taeyong a cherry candy because he liked him but he couldn't confess, but the other flashed him a smile. Crooked teeth and all, that's when Jaehyun knew he really was the one.

It won't be anytime soon, but he's the most certain Taeyong is the one he'll be standing with at the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangszn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/25th)


End file.
